


Greedier

by SkyeBeautiful



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Established Relationship, M/M, Modeling, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:56:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeBeautiful/pseuds/SkyeBeautiful
Summary: What Keigo hoping was only for him to be able to sleep after a tiring long day, but what he found inside his apartment was a half-dying stranger
Relationships: Kinjo Sukai/Sato Keigo, Kono Junki/Sato Keigo, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 15





	Greedier

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my main language, so I apologize in advance in case you found something wrong in this story. some correction is much appreciated. Thankyou so much for Reiya_Onigiri! 
> 
> I hope you like it! Enjoy

Keigo walked out from the train station to the road and found out that the situation on the road was empty. He sighed. What did he hope from this side of Tokyo at 1 am? Well, actually he was glad that the lack of people’s presence will not hinder him from going to his apartment.

He tidied up his coat. Preventing the cold wind at the end of September to get in. Then started to walk in the direction where his apartment was. His thoughts were replaying things that happened that day. In the morning he went for classes, then after lunch, he went with his fashion major friends to their studio, helping them with the clothes-making process. His university annual fashion show was coming up next week. And he had an agreement to help his friend be their model in exchange for getting a hair model for his final exam since he’s a hair styling student. 

He didn’t expect that today was going to take that much time; getting his body measured, keeping still while his friends putting on a lot of fabrics on his body, then had a little rehearsal, and keeping up with the design prototype while those friends arguing about the best fabrics, with the best texture, and the best color. He felt so tired. He will wash up for a bit, check his dog, and go straight to sleep. That was his plan once he arrived home.

Without realizing it, he was already close to his apartment building, it's a seven-floor building with the first floor used as a café. He walked past the stairs and got inside the lift, then pressed a button with no. 5 written on it.

“ I’m home.” Keigo closed his apartment door, turning on the hall entrance’s lights, then hung his coat on the wall hanger right at the right side of the door. 

“Tiara, would you come and welcome your dear friend, Keigo?” He removed his shoes, waiting for the dog to bark, but the apartment remained silent. Tiara, his tiny designer breed of chihuahua x dachshund used to welcome him at the door happily. But strangely, this time the dog didn’t bark or the bell on her dog collar couldn't be heard at all. Maybe Tiara was sleeping somewhere after she played with Ruki-Kun in the afternoon.

Keigo walked to the kitchen while checking on his phone. ‘no new email.’ was written on the screen and he frowned at it. Lately, Junkichi hasn't really contacted him. He went to the kitchen and still no sign of where Tiara was. Keigo reached for a glass with one hand while his other hand clicked on ‘Shiroiwa Ruki’ name.

“Hello. Ruki-kun? Thank you for taking care of my Tiara this afternoon! Junkichi had met up with his friends, so I was really thankful for your help!” Keigo listened to the person behind the phone call talking with a little raised tone because it’s already late and Keigo talked a bit loud before. He tried to turn on the tap with the back of his hand to fill up the glass with water. 

“Uwaah!” Keigo reflexed backing off from the water tap that was okay and is pouring out wildly right now. The water flowed to the floor resulting in a quite big puddle within a short time. 

He heard the person on the phone asked worriedly. “Ru-Ruki-kun! my kitchen tap is broken!” This time laughter was heard. 

“What should I do?” The person was angry again. 

“O-okay I will call a plumber later…. mmm… good night.” Keigo waited for the person behind the phone call reply before turning off the call.

Keigo sighed, drank the water that was already inside his glass, and put it on his dining table. He went to his room after turning off the watering pipe under the sink and was not happy to find the dog bed beside his dressing table empty.

“Tiara?” He checked the bathroom, not here. Then he walked back to his dark hall entrance. The lights already turned off when he returned from the kitchen and this time, he was too lazy to turn the hall entrance’s lights again. He stopped when he’s about to enter the living room that he just passed without checking before. 

That’s when he heard something. A ringing bell of his dog collar, and from that he knew his dog was sleeping there. And in the same dark room, Keigo saw a silhouette. An unusual shape that he was sure was not part of the setting. Suddenly he saw, a pair of eyes glowing in the darkroom reflecting the street lights that passed through the swaying curtain blinds.

Okay.

Keep calm.

There was someone in his living room.

Who is that? A neighbor that got into the wrong apartment- wait he came inside from the balcony that was on the fifth floor! A thief? Serial killer? A terrorist?! whichever is that is not important. He didn’t know this person. 

Have you ever read how to handle this kind of situation inside a book… err- he can’t remember the title Sato Keigo!

If the intruder hasn’t found out about your presence in the home, the first thing that you need to do is keep calm. Second, if you feel like the possibility of, you’re weaker than the intruder, it’ll be much better if you had some weapons with you.

Keigo stood still at his place, observing any movement of the intruder. There were no meaningful moves. Seems like the intruder was alone and didn't know about his presence, Keigo celebrating inside. With sneaky steps, Keigo walked to the kitchen.

He took a kitchen knife, then walked back to the living room without making any sound.

Now calm down. 

Keigo had felt like he’d tried to keep sounds minimal, and the weapon that he didn’t know effective against the intruder also in his hand now. 

The next step was…. The next step was?

Okay.

Screw the book.

Maybe the best option was to surprise the intruder and stab the person directly! YES! Stab directly! He can defend himself from police questioning later with a confession of self-protection. Keigo hid behind the wall, guessing the right time to begin his crazy plan.

“Your dog…” Keigo heard the intruder talk with a husky low voice. He startled in surprise. “It’s sleeping on my lap now.”

“Wh-what did you do to her?” Keigo half screamed, still hiding.

“Nothing.”

Keigo didn’t hear any meaningful movement from the room behind the wall then decided to come out from his hiding place. Pointing the knife to the direction where the intruder was. He walked sideways across the room to get closer to the curtain and pulled it abruptly with one hand. 

The lights from the street lamp and cold wind entered the room. This time Keigo was able to see the full appearance of the intruder. A man with short brown hair, white pale skin, and quite muscular body that he guessed is about his height, sitting while leaning on the white painted wall and closing his eyes. The window was about a meter from where the person was opened. Tiara was sleeping curling like a cocoon on the person’s lap that was straightened. 

“Who are you? How did you get in?”

The man opened his eyes. A pair of hazel eyes stared sharply straight to Keigo’s eyes. Keigo lost words at it.

“H-Hey, I’m talking to you”, He got closer, “What do you want? Money?” 

The man looked down at his lap, and Keigo realized he was seriously panting. “Are you an escaped criminal or something? I will call the police!” He said taking his phone from his pocket, trying to make him react… or just blink. But nothing.

“Oi, don’t you see that I’m threatening you!?” he waved the knife in front of the man. 

“I am sorry, I needed a place to rest a little and, well…your window was open.”

Keigo did not understand what he’s saying. Is he joking?

“Are you crazy?” 

The person stayed silent. This is the fifth floor. The distance of the ground to this apartment was more than 25 meters. Why did he get in through the window? and why did he not do anything once inside? Also, He did not answer the question about his name. 

“My dog… give it back!” Keigo pulled out one of his hands that was not holding the knife.

“Come here and take it.”

This time Keigo did quick scanning on the person. No wound in sight. But this man was really not moving at all since he opened the curtain. Braving himself, Keigo got closer to the person kneeling to pick up his dog softly from his lap, still pointing the knife to the intruder.

“Tiara?” The dog finally woke up and sniffed happily when she saw him. Keigo corrected the way he carried the dog to a more comfortable position.

“Are you okay?” Tiara barked softly and Keigo relieved hearing that.

“She was noisy when I got inside. But then got closer and slept on my lap. I didn’t do anything to her.”

Keigo stared down at this person who was talking to him. He looks so… tired? Actually, he had a face that he would consider handsome and did not look like a bad person. Well, he does have sharp eye stares. Keigo lowered his hand which was holding the knife now and standing alert. 

“Okay, thank you for not doing anything to her. but it’s getting late and I am very tired. Could you please reach the nearest hospital to spend the night?” He tried his best to remain polite. It's two in the morning and Keigo really needs to rest.

“I…” The man started speaking and then stopped. Suddenly he looked up to Keigo for the first time since they were so close. “I am sorry, I can’t move, I don’t have the strength to…” he murmured out of breath, and with that Keigo decided that he had to give up.

“Okay… You can stay here until the next morning. But you better go or I’m gonna call the police.”

The person closed his eyes and Keigo went to the bedroom. He let go of Tiara there then went to the kitchen. Taking a slice of bread, a glass of orange juice, and a stamina supplement on a tray. He jumped over the puddle, Keigo walked back to the living room.

“Please eat so you can move on the next morning.” He said. Putting the tray right beside the person’s foot. The person was staring closely at Keigo again and this time Keigo bit his lower lip. Suddenly feeling nervous and then directed his view to cactus pots that were lined up in front of the window. 

“You don’t need to.”

“Eh?”

“Human food tasted like solid stale vomit for me.”

Keigo stared at him with a raised eyebrow. What did he mean? “Ha?”

“I am not human. I need something else”

Keigo reflexed backing off a step when the person opened his mouth, showing off the row of his white teeth with four canine teeth longer than usual people. Keigo had lost the understanding of what was happening at the moment, this person claimed he doesn't eat human food, claimed he’s not a human, and then showed him a row of teeth with super long canine teeth that made him remember about blood-sucking monsters that were told in Europe mythology stories. 

“You’re kidding. Those are fake teeth, right?” 

The person was not answering and kept opening his mouth. His teeth were ivory white, glowing in the dim light. Keigo didn’t know what moved him to come closer and touch one of the long sharp teeth. When Keigo touched the teeth, the person closed his eyes. Cold, sturdy, and sharp as a razor was the impression he got from it. And also, didn’t feel like fake teeth at all.

Suddenly alerts taking over again. Keigo stood up, walked back to a shelf that was showing a cross display on it.

“You're a vampire?”

The man closed his mouth, not answering. But this time, Keigo took the silent ‘yes’. He reached for the cross display and pointed it to that person with both of his hands. 

“I changed my mind, please get out of my apartment now!” He said half screaming.

“Heh. Calm down.” The person smirking, Keigo felt like he’s freezing on the spot when he saw that. “I came into this place with no intention to do anything. And also the thing that you’re holding right now has no effect on me.”

“I- I have garlic!”

The person laughed. Keigo swallowed his breath. “I don’t know what those movies told you, but that’s also not gonna make the effects that you want to happen. Silver weapon? Holy water? Those are just objects.”

Keigo lowered his hand slowly. “So, are you also able to turn into bats?”

Still smirking, that person raised one of his eyebrows. Okay, that’s a ‘no’. 

“Do you have strength like… Superman?”

“Well, not that strong.”

Keigo fell silent. “You’re really unable to move anymore right?”

That person laughed again. “Please be rest assured.” he took a deep breath and let it go slowly. “I have said that I don’t want to do anything. Furthermore, if that term applied to us, I believe that I’m dying right now.”

“You’re… dying?” Keigo tried to understand what this person meant by that.

“I’ve been in this town for four months, and within that time I haven’t drink any blood at all.”

“Why?” Curiosity started to kick in. 

“Because I will never drink human blood.”

Keigo bit his lips. “How are you able to survive all this time before you come to this town?”

“Cow, sheep, deer, or any animals that were available in the nearest farm.”

“Do animals…” Keigo remembered about his Tiara. “Are animals also able to turn into vampires?”

“No.” this time the person stopped smirking. seems like knowing what is the intention behind Keigo’s question. “To become a vampire, you need to drink my blood.”

That person is now back to staring at Keigo closely. Keigo put the cross display back to where it was without really seeing it. Not comfortable with this person stares. “were you-“

“Yes.” That person answered without letting Keigo finish his question. “Thirty-seven years ago, I was just a factory worker. I was involved in a riot. I don’t know if I was dead already or what, when I woke up, I was already in a dark alley in Kyoto. There was a blood taste in my mouth, I was injured at the head, and my heart had stopped beating. I don’t understand this thirsty feeling of blood, and went to a village area. Drunk a deer’s blood for the first time. After that I just move from one place to another.”

“Do you guys have vampire organization or something?”

“No. But I had met a few that hunt in groups.”

“You said you were dead?”

“Technically I am. But now my body is about to die.” He stated.

Keigo fell silent again. His head was thinking about a lot of things. What should he do now? This person who claimed to be a vampire thinks himself was dying. And Keigo did not understand this sympathy feeling that suddenly appeared after a few talks with this person. He wanted to help him no. He wanted to help this vampire.

“Is there anything else that you want to know?” The person asked Keigo who had been silent for a few minutes.

“You…”

“Kinjo Sukai.” That person finally told his name.  
.  
.  
Keigo closed his bedroom door and made sure that he locked it. He changed his clothes with a t-shirt and sweatpants then walked closer to the room’s window. Making sure that it was locked. When he felt quite safe, Keigo squatted down to pick up Tiara and brought her up to his bed.

His body was so tired, there were many things that happened after he returned from his university project. He left Sukai at his living room, still didn't fully believe that he couldn't move anymore. The person suggested to just call him with his last name and Keigo just followed that. 

What happened was out of his mind. Very unique and so mysterious. He was still not believing that he met the creature called vampire. He did not believe in vampires, but Sukai was in his living room and he'd been forced to believe it.

His eyes reverting from the curtain to the clock on the wall. 02.15 AM. Thank god he didn’t have any class tomorrow. His projects also would start after lunchtime.

Kinjo Sukai… the man looked like he was suffering. Maybe if Keigo had met another vampire before, he would say that he’s a good vampire. He claimed that he never drank human blood before. He just observes humans all this time, avoiding most of the interactions because he doesn’t want to get attached to them after knowing that he didn’t age at all. Observing the evolution of the time, the evolution of the people, and yourself stay the same. That was pretty sad and painful at the same time. Intense loneliness.

Keigo excused himself to go to his bedroom after closing all the curtains and windows of the living room. He would not turn into ash, but the sunlight is pretty hurtful for him. There were many new things that he found out that night. As a person, Keigo likes this Sukai. Seems like they would be able to get along.

The tics of the clock filled his room, Keigo slowly lost his consciousness while patting Tiara who breathed slowly beside him.  
.  
.  
Keigo opened his eyes and turned his head to see the clock. 08.52 AM. Okay, six hours of sleep. Not bad. Keigo took a sitting position on his bed and combed his hair with his fingers. He got up without making a sound. Tiara was still sleeping so cutely.

Keigo cleaned himself in his bathroom then reached for his handphone that was charged on the bedside table. A new email. He opened it while smiling.

From: Junkichi!  
Subject : (none)  
Can we meet today?

Keigo reached for his small journal that he keeps inside his small bag, looking for today’s date, and started reading it. Today will not be too long because his friends had agreed on their project before. He expected today’s schedule to be over before 6 PM.  
Keigo typed ‘Today I’m available after 6 PM. @ the usual café.’ then send.

He put back his phone and walked to the door. Turning the key and taking a deep breath before turning the doorknob. The hall entrance was filled with dim lights. Enough for him to be able to see things, He went to the living room with one hand dragging on the wall. 

Sukai was still there. Not moving at all from his place last night. He opened his eyes when Keigo walked into the room and stopped not too far in front of him.

“Hey,” Keigo said awkwardly.

Sukai didn't reply. The sunlight that peeked through the curtains helped Keigo to see clearly the intruder that got into his apartment. This time he realized Sukai’s very pale skin tone, also his fingernails that were frosted white with a hint of blue on the tips. Reminding him of what Sukai said the night before, that he had died from a long time ago. Sukai did not blink at all, taking, or releasing a breath. Now he just stares with a very tired gaze.

And that feelings appeared again. The feeling of wanting to help Sukai from whatever he was suffering right now. Keigo realized with all of his sanity that it was wrong. But the feeling won’t disappear.

Keigo did not realize since when he sat beside Sukai. Sukai’s eyes were empty and just glanced tiredly to him. 

“You okay?” Asked Keigo.

This time Keigo got a response, Sukai’s mouth opened for a bit before closing up again slowly. He looked terrible. Suffering in intense pain at the time. Keigo clenched his fist. No. He must not help this person. Because the only way to help him was to give him his blood.

“Hey… Can I help you?” Oh okay, Keigo you just said it. No turning back now.

Sukai opened his mouth again mouthing a sentence, ‘you don’t need to’ without any sound and sighing softly at the end of it.

“But you’re… dying.” 

The vampire stayed silent. Deep down he didn’t want to let Sukai die just like that in front of him, knowing he could at least give him several more days to live

Keigo took a deep breath before moving and taking straddling position on Sukai’s lap. Sukai was surprised, his eyes widen. Not finished with the surprise, Keigo suddenly pulled his shirt to the side showing his white and smooth chest.

Two pairs of eyes were gazing at each other in close range. Hazel met browns. Sukai watched how the face that was in front of him slowly started to show a tint of pink. Keigo shivered when his hand touches Sukai’s neck in an effort to pull the other closer.

Cold. There was no warmth at all.

“Can you please let me help you this time?”

And with that Sukai’s neck was pulled closer until his nose was touching Keigo’s shoulder. Sukai looked up for a bit to see Keigo’s face but he only managed to see red ears and neck. To be honest, he didn’t want to do this to anyone. It’s better for him to really die than to drink human blood. but the suffering was too intense, slow, and very painful. He didn’t think that he can hold on for much longer. The scent of blood lingering around his nose made him lose control and bit Keigo’s shoulder. 

“Ah…” Keigo jolted a bit when he felt Sukai’s teeth sinking into his flesh not long after that pain dominates him. Sore. Hot and pounding melting into one. Sukai pushed himself up to Keigo’s body, tasting his flesh. Keigo forced himself to breathe and gasped. Keigo started to lose his consciousness but he still wanted to feel it until the end, such a unique feeling- the intensity and the intimacy of the action leading his body to an unexpected state of arousal. He was turned on. He could feel his blood leaving his body.

Then Sukai stopped. Licking clean his job, it left two red hole marks of fangs. Sukai leaned back to the wall, looking straight to Keigo that was quite limp at the moment, helping him to stay sitting straight on his lap by putting both of his hand on Keigo’s hip.

“You taste as good as you smell…” He said. 

Keigo’s vision started to get blurry, he fainted on Sukai’s chest.  
.  
.


End file.
